Your Last Night
by xxFireWarriorxx
Summary: On a dark night in 600 AD, Chase Young and his assembled army look down on a Xiaolin Temple and prepare to attack...


**Hello again! Another fic by me, and this one more serious and horror-ish. I really felt like writing a Xiaolin Showdown story about war and fighting with swords and stuff, and I had the hardest time trying to figure out how since they lived in the 21****st**** century and all that. So then I thought, why not set the plot in ancient times, just a few decades after Chase turned evil and all that stuff. So yeah. No characters from the actual show except Chase Young. The rest are my OCs. And sorry if it's not that great – it was just a vague idea when I typed it up. So here it is.**

**Warning: Lots of bloody violence and death. AKA: horror**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown **

_600 AD:_

A tall and dark figure stood atop a hill, surveying his surroundings. A giant temple surrounded by a looming white marble wall nestled at the foot of another hill some hundred yards away. It was midnight, and the full moon shined brightly in the sky, lighting up his face as the rays reflected off his lizard-like eyes. The sky was so dark. Dark and evil with barely any stars. The only light within this darkness was the moon.

It was quiet. No crickets chirping and no fireflies zipping through the air to light up the sky. So quiet it was almost eerie. The man smiled as a tiger padded softly up to him. Chase Young patted it and it purred quietly, the only sound about him.

Chase smiled again. His warriors were ready, and it was almost time to attack. He gazed at the serene temple once more as a malicious grin spread across his young features. "Sleep well," he whispered. "For this night will be your last."

xsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxs

I tossed and turned in my bed, unable to fall asleep no matter how hard I tried. This was seriously getting ridiculous. Why couldn't I fall asleep? I shut my eyes tightly, willing myself to fall asleep.

Suddenly, flames exploded in front of my eyes and I stifled a scream of terror. What was happening? Was the temple on fire? I felt paralyzed, unable to move. I saw a figure standing in the night atop a hill. I squinted hard, trying to discern who it was. He was too blurry. I gave up as another scene took its place. The temple… on fire… blood everywhere… crimson against the white walls of the temple. And people… people burning, people dying… I screamed and shot out of bed, my eyes snapping open.

A dream, I thought, breathing heavily. Only a dream. I forced myself to calm down. Why was this happening? I never had dream this vivid before. Actually, I never had dreams before, period. I shuddered. All the blood and fire… I moaned.

"Kira?"

I turned my head up to the sound and saw Arissa, my best friend at the temple in which I lived. I glanced outside at the marble walls. White, I saw. No blood. I sighed in relief.

"Yes?" I replied.

She walked in and sat beside me on my bed. If it counted as a bed. It was just a mat. When she sat down, she asked, "Are you all right? I heard you screaming. Was it just a bad dream?" Her eyes betrayed her concern.

I shuddered again and she hugged me. "Fire…" I said. "And blood… it was hideous."

"Oh Kira," she whispered. "It's okay."

My voice cracked as I asked, "Do you think it means anything?"

Arissa shook her head. "No, no, do not think that way."

I shivered and laid my head against her shoulder. She stared silently out the window.

How long have I been here at this temple? I wondered. I have lived here since I a child. Two or three years old? I could not remember. I had learned I was the dragon of fire and was brought here to begin training here immediately. A couple months later, Arissa, who was the dragon of water, was brought to the temple as well. Here we trained and became best friends. We were sixteen now. I smiled. We had been friends for so long. Now nothing could tear us apart.

Our temple was only one of many scattered among China. Our mentor, Master Liu, taught us that we were chosen ones, and that our duty was to protect the temple and the world from evil. Seemed like a big responsibility. Still feels like one. I seriously wonder who we must protect the temple form anyways. Wuya, Master Liu told us, was trapped in a puzzlebox by Dashi. Then there was Hannibal Roy Bean, but he was thrown into the Ying-Yang world by Chase. And Chase… he was really powerful when he first became evil, but he disappeared after a while and has not been heard from since. I hope he'd died. It'd make my life so much easier. So all the villains were gone. And since the shen gong wu will not reveal themselves until Wuya is released from the box, there was no need for any more villains.

So all my life consisted of was training. Day after day after day. Sometimes I wondered why they even needed dragons to protect the world from evil if there WAS no evil. I sighed and closed my eyes. I had a long day of training ahead of me and I needed my rest.

I had closed my eyes for no longer than a minute when a horn sounded from the watchtower. Oh, shut up, I thought sleepily. Stupid horn. Why was it even ringing? It was not supposed to unless we were under attack. Under attack… UNDER ATTACK?!? I bolted out of bed, my face one of sheer horror. I turned to face Arissa, whose face was white.

"Great ghost of Dashi!" I leapt out of bed and grabbed her hand, pulling myself and her to the main entrance. We arrived to see Master Liu already outside with the rest of the monks. "What is it?" I asked, my heart thudding beneath my chest.

"We are under attack," he answered calmly.

"No duh!" Arissa shouted. "Care to tell us WHY or by WHO?"

Master Liu gave Arissa a look that told her not to speak so rudely. "I do not know why," he answered. "But I do know who."

"Who?" I shrieked shrilly.

He closed his eyes as though in pain. "Chase Young," he whispered, his voice breaking.

Holy… Great ghost of Dashi, how could that be? Chase Young? Master of evil? How was that possible? He'd been gone for so long… And I'd always figured he was dead… And now he was back? "Why?" I shrieked. "Why?!"

Master Liu seemed to lose his tranquility and he snapped back, "I do not know! How many times must I tell you?" His voice softened as he added, "He has assembled a small army of warriors, and at this moment they are running forward to attack."

Oh. "So that's where he has been all this time," I stated flatly.

"I suppose," Master Liu answered. "And I presume that he wants to rule the world. But in order to do that he must first defeat and destroy all the temples. We are most likely his first because we are the only temple with dragons. You, the chosen ones."

I swallowed my fear as Arissa asked, "What will we do?"

"Fight," he responded simply.

"Fight?" I echoed incredulously. "Don't mean to burst your bubble, but we they are a small army. We are me, my best friend, you, and twenty or so monks."

"There is nothing else we can do," Master Liu answered. "We are surrounded; we cannot flee." His pointed to the vault containing weapons. "Go," he instructed. "Prepare yourselves for war."

War, I thought as Arissa and I hurried to the vault. Such an ugly word. I'd much rather think of it as a small skirmish. Or maybe a small ambush. We arrived at the weapons vault. I was in a daze and I stopped to stare. Arissa hurriedly pulled me inside.

I couldn't help gawking. It was filled with all sorts of weapons, although most were already claimed by the monks. I walked deeper inside and saw two special swords laid in velvet. "The elemental swords," I breathed. Master Liu had once told us about these. They were normal swords to any user, but when used by the dragon of that element, the sword would have enhanced powers, as would the user. I slowly picked the sword of fire. The sword glowed a fiery red color before returning to normal. I gasped. Beside me, Arissa picked her sword up as well.

The seriousness of the situation finally hit me and I gasped, dropping the sword. "Kira!" I heard Arissa scream. I suddenly felt queasy, my chest tight, my breathing coming out ragged. My stomach was suddenly filled with a thousand dancing butterflies, and I desperately wanted to run. My legs buckled and I dropped to the ground, tears stinging my eyes.

"Kira!" Arissa yelled again and dropped down next to me.

"I can't do this," I whispered.

"Yes, you can," Arissa answered fiercely. "Just don't think of it as war. Think of the warriors as… dummies!"

I laughed feverishly. "Yeah, sure," I said hysterically.

Arissa slapped me across the face. I felt calmer but I was still numb. "Seriously," I said. "I can't KILL people! That's just… I can't do it! I can hurt people but I can't kill!" My mouth was dry and my temples throbbed. "Can we not just fight hand to hand and leave them unconscious?"

"Are you mad?" Arissa asked, staring at me skeptically. "If we don't kill them, they will kill us!" I hiccupped and she said in a gentler tone, "Chase Young is out for blood. We must survive, and we cannot run. This is something we must do, not something we want."

I nodded miserably. Arissa hugged me and then pulled me back up. We started to walk slowly towards the door.

I couldn't believe it. This was a nightmare. A hideous nightmare. Yesterday was a perfectly normal day. Heck, even tonight was a normal night. And then all of a sudden we were under attack, about to fight to the death. Oh, Dashi, I wanted to hurl.

"Hurry," Arissa said and we rushed outside into the night. We ran back to the front, our swords in hand, ready for battle. There was Master Liu, standing in the soft glow of the moon. "They have not yet attacked?" I asked hopefully. Maybe it was all a false alarm.

"They seem to be having trouble with the wall," Master Liu mused.

Was he serious? I started to laugh. Everyone stared at me but I didn't care. We were so worked up about having to go to war, but then we find out that Chase's army couldn't even get inside! Without getting inside there would be no battle. We were safe. I wanted to cry in relief.

"Why are we still standing here waiting for them if they can't even get in-" I started to say to everyone, but the sentence died in my mouth as a horrible blast shook the temple grounds. Great ghost of Dashi! I cursed myself and flung myself to the ground, covering up my head. So that's why they stopped in front of the wall. The idiots were setting a bomb to break down the wall and get inside! Smoke was everywhere. I peeked through and saw blurry figures – Chase's warriors, no doubt – entering through a hole in our great marble wall. Some great wall, I thought bitterly. A giant hole was now gaping in it.

No time to think about that now. The screams were already starting. The smoke was beginning to clear away and I groped around for Arissa. "Arissa!" I screamed.

"Here," I heard her coughing. The smoke cleared away and I saw her. I rushed over and pulled her behind a bush. "Great ghost of Dashi, are you okay?" I asked.

"Yes," she answered. "You?"

I nodded. We were safely hidden behind the bush but others weren't as lucky. I peeked out and almost gagged. Blood was already everywhere as people fought for their lives. Bodies were strewn around, some missing body parts and others mangled beyond recognition. It didn't take a genius to figure out we were losing. I covered my mouth in horror and repulsion. I felt nauseous. Arissa took a look and came back just as horrified.

"We can't hide here while Master Liu and the others are fighting to save the world from a thousand years of darkness." She pulled me up. "Come, I have an idea." I followed her like a puppet.

She led me onto the roof, the highest point of the temple. "Why here?" I asked.

"So we can see everything," she answered. "It'll make it easier for us to attack." She suddenly thrust out her arm and water exploded from her hands. It washed down like a tsunami and hit a whole crowd of the warriors at once, either drowning them or washing them away until they crashed into the wall and died on impact.

A smile worked its way across my face. "Oh yeah," I shouted as fire burst from my body. "Who's good now?" I started to throw fireballs down at the warriors. I never missed and the fireballs hit them full-scale. The burning of flesh wafted across the temple yard and people screamed as their hair and body caught fire. I only sent more down.

I grinned. This was way easier than fighting with swords. We attacking from far away, and we could kill ten or more warriors at once. And we couldn't physically see people dying. Arissa whooped next to me and sent more water down. I did the same with my fire.

We continued for a few more minutes when an arrow suddenly shot up towards Arissa. "Arissa!" I screamed. I pushed her away, but not fast enough. The arrow buried itself in her shoulder and she screamed in pain. I turned towards the direction it came and stifled a scream. More and more arrows were coming up. Sure, we could see everything from up here. But everyone else could see us. We were easy targets. I punched a hole in the roof and pulled myself and Arissa through. I hope the archers thought they had hit us and that we tumbled over the roof and died.

We landed on the floor and I grabbed the arrow in Arissa's shoulder, yanking it out. Blood was pouring everywhere. I ripped a piece of my robe off and wrapped it around her shoulder. It turned crimson but it would have to do. "You alright?" I asked. She nodded, her face white from loss of blood.

"Can you use the arm?" I asked. "Can you still walk?"

"Yeah, I think." She rolled her arms and grimaced. "It hurts, but I should be okay."

I sighed in relief. I crawled over to a window and peered outside. To my horror, I saw that the temple ground was now on fire. I smacked myself. Idiot! The fire blasts I had shot down must have caused it. Perfect, I thought sarcastically. Well, at least now there were fewer warriors. We might just win.

I crawled back to Arissa and pulled her up. "Come on," I said. "We must go back and assist the others."

Arissa grinned at me. "Now you're the one urging me to fight." Her voice turned serious as she asked, "Are you sure you can do this… you know…" she swallowed. "Kill?"

"I suppose," I said slowly. My nausea suddenly disappeared and my heart no longer felt tight. "Yes," I answered more fiercely. "It is our duty. We must protect the temple at all costs and if it means killing then that is what we will do."

Arissa smiled sadly. "Yes." Then she hugged me, and I returned the embrace. A few seconds later I pulled away and said, "Come." Then we dashed to the doorframe. I opened the door and screamed.

"Master Liu!"

Great ghost of Dashi! Please no! Please, please, please, no! Oh, Dashi! Next to me, Arissa screamed too.

I stared wide-eyed at my mentor's mangled body that lay at the foot of the door. "Oh Master Liu," I sobbed. His face was bashed in, his nose crooked, his skull cracked open. There was so much blood. So much blood everywhere. His body was crushed, blood seeping through his Xiaolin robes. Blood blood blood.

A shadow fell over me and I looked up to see one of the warriors. I didn't know if he was the one who had killed Master Liu but I didn't care. I hated them all. Hated them will all my heart. My body was swelling with fury. "You monster!" I screamed, launching myself at him. "You killed my teacher!"

Shocked at my sudden venom, the man fell back onto the ground and I delivered a punch to his face, cracking his jaw and then breaking his nose. He cursed and threw me off. I landed hard on my back. Then he was looming over me, his bloody sword in hand. He thrust it down and I rolled away; the sword buried itself in the grass. As he was trying to free it I picked up a burning arrow on the ground and drove it into his back. He screamed as his body caught fire. Horrified, I slit his throat, my eyes burning with tears. At least he didn't die in pain, burning to death.

Arissa! I suddenly remembered. I whirled around but she wasn't there. No time. I was in the heart of the battle and another warrior instantly replaced the one I just killed. I suddenly remembered the sword at my waist. I brought it up just as the warrior brought his down. I pushed his sword back up and he stumbled back. I thrust mine towards him but he dodged it and parried with a twist of his sword. The metallic clang of our blades meeting reverberated over the temple field as we exchanged attacks. Our swords met once more and we were locked in place, our blades against each other, testing our strength and will. Beads of sweat formed at my temples but I refused to back away. If I did, I would lose. I gritted my teeth and forced my sword up.

The warrior's eyes flashed angrily and he cursed under his breath. I pushed him back and swung my sword towards his head. He ducked and my blade sailed harmlessly over his head. He then shoved his sword at my chest and I fell to the ground, but he only brought the sword down again. I rolled onto my knees and blocked his attack.

As we fought, my sword started to glow red and then so did my body. I grinned. My elemental sword was awakening. As he was coming in for the kill, I screamed, "Fire!" The blade of my sword caught fire and I swung it at him. His whole body immediately caught fire and he dropped to the ground, screaming in agony. His hair burned as his skin blistered and melted. I felt sick. I picked up and arrow and threw it into his chest. He caved to the earth, dead, though his body continued to burn.

I turned and ran, disgusted at myself. While fighting I felt nothing but anger at what they had done to the temple and Master Liu. Now I just felt sick. Sick and horrible.

As I ran, I saw death and chaos everywhere. Everywhere I ran, I heard the screams and cries of the wounded. I was dismayed at the horror. It was horrendous.

Tears stung my eyes. My dream was coming true. Fire and blood, everywhere. The ground and grass was slick and splattered with it. I looked at what was left of the marble walls. No longer white but crimson with blood in the glow of the fire. I wanted to heave.

A familiar earsplitting scream suddenly echoed across the field and I stopped dead in my tracks, my face draining of its color. Great ghost of Dashi, not her! Anyone but her!

I whirled around, my face a mask of absolute terror and horror and I started running in the direction of the scream. "Arissa!" I screamed.

My heart drummed beneath my chest and my temple throbbed. I couldn't think, couldn't function. My Dashi, don't let her die, I prayed.

Another scream was repeated and I ran faster, my feet pounding on the ground, my breathing ragged and breathless. The scream ended in mid-note and my heart leapt to my throat. Oh Dashi!

I finally came across her body. My hand flew to my mouth and I stopped dead in my tracks. She was up against a tree, a sword stuck in her stomach. I crumpled to the ground, staring at the ghastly sight. She was slumping forward, revealing that the sword was protruding out of her back and was buried in the trunk of the tree. A pool of blood was at her feet and more was still gushing out. Her skin was deathly pale from the loss of blood, her hair tumbling limply over her face, her arms swinging uselessly at her side. I turned around and hurled onto the ground.

Tears streamed down my face. "Arissa," I whispered mournfully. "Master Liu… the temple…" I pounded the earth with my fist in sudden fury. "WHY?!" I screamed. "Dashi, why? WHY?!" I slammed my fist to the ground again and again, barely feeling the pain, screaming the whole time. I couldn't stop. "WHY?!?" I wailed. My fist cracked and the skin ripped; blood began to ooze out of the wound but I didn't even notice, so lost in my grief. My sobs finally ceased and I looked up at the sky, blood red in the glow of fire. My life was over, completely over. And I hated Chase. Hated him with all my heart. "I HATE YOU CHASE YOUNG!!!" I screamed into the sky.

"Now that isn't a very nice thing to say," I heard a mocking voice say.

My blood turned to ice and the hairs on my neck rose. My weeping immediately stopped. I stood up and slowly turned to face the voice, knowing already who it was. I cleared my face of all emotion as I glared at the man I had grown to hate in less than a night. "You," I spat.

Chase Young stood in the gaping hole of our now useless marble wall. "Yes, me," he smirked.

How could he smirk like that?! He just destroyed my family and home! I wanted to kill him! No, more than kill him, I wanted him to die slowly and painfully, and then rot in hell forever! "Coward!" I screamed, pointing my finger at him. "You let your warriors do all the fighting while you stand outside, safe and sound. If you're so great, then why don't you fight like everyone else? I'll tell you why! Because you're scared and weak!" I didn't know if what I was saying was true, but I didn't care. I just wanted to hurt him.

Chase Young's lizard-like eyes flashed dangerously but he kept his face calm. "Is that a challenge?"

I glared at him. "If you want it to be."

He reached behind him and took out his spear. He swung it around and took a fighting stance. "Yes," he smiled.

"Your funeral," I glowered and unsheathed my sword. We began circling each other. I eyed him with pure hate. "Make your move," I snarled.

He only smiled, and my hatred grew. "You won't be smiling any longer!" I shouted and lunged at him, making the first plunge. The battle began.

I brought my sword down as he blocked with his steel spear. I pushed down but he was too strong and pushed me up, sending me stumbling back. I swelled with fury. He wasn't going to beat me. Not on my watch. I thrust his sword toward me and I parried to the right, the spear just missing my face. I brought me sword up, trying to knock away his spear but he was much quicker and the tip of it grazed my cheek. A think line of blood appeared and started dripping. I ignored it and shoved my sword at his chest. He dodged but the sword still clipped his arm. We attacked and blocked on endlessly.

I was growing tired. I had to end this soon. I plunged my sword at him and he twisted his spear in defense. I gritted my teeth and pushed up hard. Bingo! The spear clattered to the ground. I grinned at him. "No way you'll win now," I taunted.

He closed his eyes and smiled, moving his body into a tai chi formation. "Weapons, like shen gong wu, are merely clutches for power. True strength comes from within."

I glared at him. "Fine." I thrust my sword down and buried it into the earth. "I can beat you with or without my sword." Then I leapt at him, my heart filled with nothing but hate for Chase.

I thrust my arm at him, my hand clenched into a fist. He dodged and delivered a punch at my stomach. I gasped for breath when my ribs cracked but I refused to back down. I pulled back and swung hard, catching the upside of his face. His head snapped sideways and I followed with a roundhouse kick in his chest. He stumbled back, wheezing.

As I moved in to attack again he grabbed my arm and corkscrewed it back so much I swear he dislocated it or something. I screamed in pain and brought my leg up, kicking him in the face. He let go and I sprung back with a kick, trying not to think about my burning shoulder.

He grabbed my heel and whipped me back. I landed hard on the ground, the air coming out of me in a whoosh. I saw his boot flying down towards my face and I rolled away. The boot slammed into the earth where my head used to me. I leapt up and raked my fingernails against his face, leaving parallel lines of red.

Chase refused to make a sound whenever I injured him. I couldn't help admiring him for that. I was screaming like there was no tomorrow. Actually, there seriously might not be a tomorrow for me. But that wasn't going to happen. I was going to survive.

As I lunged at him once more, he sidestepped and I fell past him. Before I could hit the ground myself though, he grabbed my hair and then slammed my face into the earth. Sparks and red haze exploded in front of my eyes. I heard my nose and jaw crunch, as tiny rocks in the grass scarred up my face. He did it again and again; the pain was unbearable. I swelled with fury and jabbed my elbow into his stomach, smiling at the sound of his ribs crunching. He let go and I scrambled up from the floor, glaring at Chase.

I blinked, trying to rid of the blood trickling down my face. I touched it gingerly and found cuts all over; my nose was also broken. Great. Now I was going to look like a hideous monster when the cuts recovered. I lashed myself at him again.

He dodged and I remembered that I could use my element. A grin worked its way across my face. I spun around and landed a flaming fist at his stomach. I then chopped down on his neck, my hand in flames. I grinned as his long dark hair caught fire.

Chase finally uttered a growl as he worked to decimate the fire in his hair. I used this time to land several punches and kicks at his body. My fists were bloody and burning with pain but I smiled each time my attack broke through his armor and hit his flesh and bone. I was sure I had at least broken some bones.

Chase finally smothered the flames and turned to glare at me, his eyes flashing. I matched his glare when he suddenly transformed. I watched on with horror as he turned into a giant man-lizard. Since when could he do that?

"My true form," Chase answered, grinning evilly. Saliva dripped from his jagged sharp teeth, his claws just as sharp. I was so screwed.

"So what?" I shouted. "I'll still beat you!" I was about to lunge at him but he was quicker. He whipped his tail at me and it hit me in the face. I fell to the ground, and in seconds he was on me, ripping my flesh with his serrated claws as he tried to kill me. I screamed in pain. I lifted a bloody arm and punched him full force in the face. His skin caught fire and he roared, reeling back. The fire spread quickly, traveling down his body. He screamed and dropped to the ground.

I was too exhausted to finish him off. My head was dizzy from loss of blood and I could barely pull myself up. My body was almost ripped to shreds, thanks to his claws. Lines of red were all over my arms and legs; my Xiaolin robe was ripped and red with blood. Flesh was hanging from my wounds like rags. I crawled over to a tree and pulled myself painfully up. I looked at Chase, who was still rolling on the grass.

Help, I thought dizzily. I needed help. I couldn't kill Chase in this position. I was too weak. And he was preoccupied with smothering the flames. This was the perfect time to escape. Maybe I could go to another temple and warn them of Chase. And when I recover, I'll kill him. Yes, that is what I'll do, I decided.

I was getting fainter by the second. I had to move now before I lost consciousness. I dragged myself up and started walking towards the hole in the wall. I stumbled and fell after two steps. I crawled the rest of the way over, leaving a trail of blood behind me. My arms and legs were weak like rubber; I felt like caving down and closing my eyes and sleeping. No! I ordered myself. You must survive.

When I finally reached the hole, I sighed in relief. Freedom. I was about to pull myself through when I saw a shadow already sitting there. I squinted. What was that? A cat? No, it was bigger than a cat, though it had the same shape. It was a… tiger, I realized. A tiger? I thought stupidly. What was a tiger doing here-

I never got a chance to finish my thought. The tiger growled and then pounced on me in a blur. I screamed as it landed on me, baring its teeth. I was dizzy. So, so, dizzy. I couldn't think, couldn't function. All I did was scream as the tiger ripped my throat open.

xsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxs

Chase Young finally pulled himself up as he finished smothering the flames, now back to his human form. Where was the girl? He thought angrily. She wasn't going to get away.

He started to walk but grimaced with pain and dropped back towards the ground. He hated to admit it, but that girl was talented. She beat him up pretty badly, and he was actually doubling over. It was going to be a while before he recovered.

He searched the temple grounds, searching for survivors. He saw none, nothing but death and destruction. Everyone was dead, he thought grimly. Even all of the warriors I so carefully assembled over the years. Well, at least the temple was now dead and gone. All except HER. He needed to find her.

He suddenly saw a trail of blood leading to the hole in the great marble wall. He mustn't let her escape. He dashed over, ignoring the pain of the injuries she inflicted.

When he almost reached the wall, he saw his faithful tiger walking over. When it arrived, it sat next to Chase and purred, licking some blood off of its paw and fur.

"Blood?" Chase murmured thoughtfully.

He walked over to the wall to see the girl he had fought lying on her back, her throat ripped open, her robe in shreds and lines of red all over her body. Her hair was sprawled on the ground and blood matted her body.

Chase smiled in satisfaction and walked back to retrieve his tiger. Together, they walked out and into the clear night. It was almost dawn, he realized. They walked in silence before Chase smiled again. The girl was dead, and so was the rest of the temple. He had planned to destroy all the temples, and he hadn't planned to actually fight. But he made that mistake and now he was covered with wounds. And he hadn't expected the temple to put up such a fight. His warriors weren't all supposed to die. Most of them were supposed to live and then ambush the next temple and the next until they were all destroyed.

His plans were ruined.

He sighed deeply. It was a shame his so carefully laid out plans were dashed over just one night and by one temple. He needed to recover, and that would take a while.

"Only one temple may be gone," he whispered into the sky. "But do not assume the rest of you have been spared. Rest assured, I will be back." Then he disappeared into the night, his tiger by his side.

_The End_

**And there you go. Very gory – I even surprised myself. And sorry if it wasn't that good. I was improvising as I went, so yeah. And I know the story doesn't really go with the actual series, since the series is FUNNY and no one ever dies, but I felt like making one like this, so yeah… please R&R**

**xxFireWarriorxx**

**PS: I'm gonna be gone on vacation starting Mon and not coming back 'til Sept with probably no internet access, so sorry if I don't review any stories or write anything else. I promise to update and review as soon as I get back! TTFN!**


End file.
